ABC- oneshot DONT FORGET ME!
by Steve3t
Summary: Hi there are sooo many A,B,C, oneshots so dont forget me! Oh sorry I will write KICK and maybe hints of others and previews of new ideas and stuff so look forward to that and these oneshots will be unique and if they copy your ideas i am sorry just pm me and ill do something I wont update too often cause of school. BUT, I will try and sorry about spelling errors and hope you lik
1. Chapter 1

**ABC ONE SHOTS**

**A for_ A fire started**

**hey guys sorry im a little sick and school starts tomarow but, i want to write something sorry if this sucks but im sick. so yeah, hope you guys like it **

_**I dont own Kickin it :) or Clarity**_

* * *

_**A fire started**_

Kim's pov

_Hello this is the story about me Kim Anne Crawford later named Brewer (wink, wink) Well it all started during winter. We went to a small area in Washington, Seatle for a karate compitition. Well we got 3 rooms in this cabin. Of course this is around the time when me and Jack were dating, so we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So Rudy said- Okay rooms me, milton in bunk one. Jerry and Eddie in bunk 2. And for bunk 3 Jack do you wanna bunk with kim?_

_Jack- Yeah we are dating there is nothing wrong with that..._

_Kim- I'm okay with it._

_Rudy- Okay in bunk 3 Kim and Jack. Use protection._

_Kim- What... we arent going to do that RUDY!_

_Jack- Thanks for the tip. We will OUCH Kimmy!_

_I smacked him hard on the chest and i blushed like a fire truck._

_Rudy- Okay good night and bunk 3 is NOT soundproof we WILL hear you. Night._

_Milton- Night and carefull there could be bed bugs._

_Jerry- Not swag yo why do i have to bunk with Eddie?_

_Eddie- Why do I have to bunk with Jerry?_

_The gang except those two- NIGHT._

_So jack helped me with my bags and we left to bunk 3._

_We just got everything ready for bed and we slept for like 5 hours then Eddie came into the room eating some wierd food- Geff reffy fffor freffus frufy *gulp* made food._

_ (He said, if u dont know "Get ready for breakfast Rudy made food!") _

_Jack and Kim- What did you say? Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Double Jinx! Marshmello! Cookie! Stop copying me! Jinx! Dang it i _

_ thought i got you! Stop its annoying! Fine stop at three... 1...2...3!_

_Kim- Jinx you owe me something ha!_

_Jack- Aw man I fell for it and you!_

_Kim- Aww i fell for you to wait where's Eddie?_

_Jack- Lets go! He made pancakes!_

_NO ONES POV_

_With that Jack and Kim went to go eat sadly not pancakes SOMEONE ate all of them! I wont say his name so he is safe from the two blackbelts! Cough... Eddie... Cough! _

_Later that day while practicing karate Kim felt sick so Jack being a gentle man took her back to cabin 3 and let her rest in bed while he read a book. They both fell asleep and had the same dream..._

**Jacks POV**

_I suddenly started singing a song I have never heard and i was alone_

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

_Oh look kim shes singing too I cant stop_

'Cause** you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

_Kim love me? Wow, i love her too how should i tell her?_

(Hey-ay,** hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

_I know..._

If** our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_Oh look her heart ring is red!_

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you  
**

_This seems so real!_

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
**_She looks beautiful._

If** our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **

_I cant wait to see her_

****

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

_Where did she go?_

If** our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_I need to tell her when we wake up!_

_DREAM OVER_

_Jack woke up breathing hard while kim was already awake._

_Kim- Jack are you okay?_

_Jack- Yes but i need to tell you something I love you. _

_Kim- I love you too._

_With that kim and jack kissed with everything they had. And somehow in the fireplace_ **A Fire Started!**

* * *

**HI GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I DID I THINK IT WAS MY BEST! WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME AND I LOVE CRITISISM **

**todays songs- _Clarity by ZEDD ft. Foxes and They Don't Really Care About Us by Michael Jackson_**

**_WELL LOVE YA'LL_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND YEAH**

* * *

_KIM POV_

_Dear family and friends of Jack David Brewer,_

_Your son has been murdered by the enemy we are truly sorry but he saved our whole base._

_We didnt tell him too but he did he was a great man._

_He saved so many people this week again we are terrebly sorry but he is __**dead.**_

_We will keep him in our prayers if needed call us at:_

_(555)-111-1111 or email me personally at thisisallmadeup at _

_Before he died he wanted to tell a special girl named Kimberly Crawford he loves you and died to save you._

_He also said He wanted you to get a present out of his bedroom couch? I dont know._

_Well Ms. Brewer your son will be taken to BLANK and be baried at BLAANNKKK._

_Thank you love from an old friend,_

_Eddie_

This note changed my life. showed me this note. I am terebly in love with him. By the way i looked under his bedroom couch a-a-a- wedding ring!

The only reason I'm alive is- because of him

The reason I am 16 and never had a boyfriend- because of him

The reason I will never love again... because of him

* * *

**HI GUYS SRRY ITS SHORT BUT TWO IN ONE DAY IS GOOD RIGHT? SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND FOR ELECTIVE PERIOD I GOT BAND I REALLY WANNA LEARN THE ****_ALTO SAXAPHONE_**** SORRY ABOUT SPELLIN WHAT DO YOU THINK C WILL BE REVIEW AND FIGURE OUT!**

**SONG OF THE DAY: 22 by Taylor Swift**

**Well love Yall bye and pm me if you want and read Uniquelyinspired101 she is awsome we are working on a new story called LOVE OF A BROTHER so look for it read it and you wanna summery of it sure heres a tiny summery:**

**Jack and Kim somehow end up bro and sis but fall for each other. What will happen? Will they ever be together? How come Im asking so many questions? Figure all this out on LOVE OF A BROTHER!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS WELL NO ONE GUESSED IT BUT IT IS chats YAY! WELL I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW TO GET CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS YOU NEED 5 REVIEWS K GOOD! WELL I DONT OWN KICKIN IT AND YEAH STORY**

* * *

Chats

**_ILOVEPUPPYSYO (jerry) online_**

**_MATHISCOOL (milton) online_**

**_I'MWITHIDIOTS (kim) online_**

**_DONTMESSWITHME (jack) online_**

_ILOVEPUPPYSYO- Why do all u have dumb names?_

_MATHISCOOL- Have you ever looked at your name puppies is spelled wrong and what a girly name!_

_I'MWITHIDIOTS- EXACTY read my name it proves my piont!_

_DONTMESSWITHME- I'm changing my name it doesnt scream jack any more one secound..._

**_DONTMESSWITHME has changed his name to Jack._**

_Jack-hey im back just change ur names._

_MATHISCOOL- Fine._

**_MATHISCOOL has changed his name to Milton._**

_ILOVEPUPPYSYO- Fine ;D_

**_ILOVEPUPPYSYOU has changed his name to Kim C._**

_Kim C.- Hi Jackie im kim i luv u! Oh Jackkie ur soooo cute im such a ggggiiiiiirrrrrllllll!_

_I'MWITHIDIOTS- JERRY MARTINEZ U ARE SSOOOO DEAD HOPE YOU WROTE YOUR WILL AND ILL CHANGE_

_ MY NAME IF I WANT 2 OKAY GOOD!_

**_I'MWITHIDIOTS has changed her name to Kim._**

_Kim C.- Fine kim y u gotta hate Jerry yoo!_

**_Kim C. has changed his name to Jery._**

_Kim- good and ur name it is spelled wron- Wait u know what just keep it._

_Jack- Kimmy u scare me sometimes..._

_Kim- good and can i come over i am SOOOOO bored. _

_Jack- Okay ill take you in my truck._

_Kim- u cant drive yet! Ur 17... i mean you always fail the tests._

_Jack- Kim i took it last week and passed!_

_Kim- i was on vacation last week._

_Milton- hey guys i have to um go... cause this is REALLY AKWARD um bye..._

_**Milton has left if needed contact at ...**_

_Jerry- Yeah i have 2 go 2 ballet class I mean a swag sport... Bye yoo_

**_Jerry has left if needed contact at ..._**

_Kim- thanks a lot jack u scared them away and jerry takes ballet class?_

_Jack- im leaving if u really think im that much of a bother bye love you..._

**_Jack has left if... you have been unfriended by Jack if needed message him at..._**

_Kim- i love you too and im sorry i was just joking i swear im really sorry :'( aww man what did i do..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hi guys was that good or what? okay not my best but did i do good i hope review...**

**I NEED 5 reviews if you want another story thats the deal and i only have 1 and thank you SOoo much...**

**WOW (guest): thanks i tried to make Chapter 2 special i would gice u a sneek peak but u dont have an account... but sill thanks**

**ALSO**

**babycakes92: thanks for being my first follower!**

**ALSO**

**woahhh11: thanks for being my first favoriter! **

**You guys all get sneek peaks ill pm you this before everyone else so review favorite follow rff!**

**SONG OF DAY- Wide Awake by Katy Perry**

**Well Love Yall! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry again but remember i wont always post often ill try but more and more... well lets have fun, next 5 reviewers get sneak peaks to E. Okay heres your story...**

**I dont own kickin it i wont say this in every chapter just who does...**

* * *

**Flashback (no ones pov)**

_Kim- no way Jack u didnt!_

_Jack- i did... but i got caught. Why did you dare me?_

_Jerry- dare? Who dared what?_

_Kim- you were there why do u need to know?_

_Jerry- know what?_

_Jack- come on. why is Milton crying to... Romeo and Julie?_

_Julie- Im famous now because of my movie,and i broke up with him. i just dont feel it anymore..._

_* Julie left with a longing stare at Jack? wierd. Little did they know Kim wasnt there.*_

_Noise- Mfjwehrhf hya hya saofgidgf stop ueirfshgd hey bhjsafu harsh mmafaacacc ffffaaavvveee_

_mmmeeeeeeeeeee..._

_Jack- what was that and wheres kim. KIM? KIMMM? KIM?_

_Kim pov_

_Thug 1- Girl shut your mouth youll get us caught_

_Todd- Kimm coommee oonn ddoo iitt_

_I shouldnt have tried to stop Julie from leaving thanks to her i got caught. no she didnt do it __**he**__ did it._

**_Kai _**_we had a deal i wouldnt ever date Jack in exchange for not getting them hurt. Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and _

_Jack. Today they are in a bad mood so whenever this happends they find someone to hurt they have a _

_list. I was 15th, the other people here is : TONY, kai, FRANK, mark, and real thugs they work with. They_

_just kick punch hit thier pain out on me. If only i stayed with Jack and not go after her. I saw her looking_

_at Jack and I know she really loved Jack... I do to but she loves him more._

_Frank- Blond, come on lets get you a gag. you scream too much._

_Jack- KIMMMM? KKIIIMMM? _

_He was looking for me awww, wait Julie loves him._

_I saw jack and screamed he saw me in the shadow area behind the dojo._

_ TIME SKIP_

_ The guys quickly hurt me everywhere and made me dizzy they quickly lost to Jack he was angry and sad. _

_He looked at me with sadness and he looked like he was sorry. Then i saw darkness and i felt a drop of water _

_on my cheek and me being picked up then a girls voice _

_Voice- come on __**do it do it do it**__._

_Boys voice- noo i love her!_

_Then she left with a huff. He came up to me and whispered_

_Boys voice- Please wake up please im sorry i didnt stop them please..._

_I opened my eyes seeing the boy was HOT and it was Jack. Both noticed in order, I smiled and gave him a_

_peck on the cheek._

**Flashback over**

Kim- yeah thats what happend Milton

Milton- wait jack did you tell her who the girls voice was.

Jack- no well that was a week ago, it was JUlie she asked me to leave you and take her out.

Kim- well you could have left you loved her right?

Jack- no i loved another girl well love but she doesnt love me back.

Kim- well who is that girl? She must be amazing. Tell me!

Jack- Okay sorry milton see you later.

Milton- okay bye kick

He ran and might i add really slow. Really slow about the same speed as a sick snail.

Jack- ignore that well the girl is near me and very beautiful.

I looked around but saw no one near us actually it was empty around us.

I realized it was me... i did something i thought i wouldnt ever do give him a big...

Hug then a big kiss... and he gave me a look which ment **do it.**

* * *

**Haha tease and then the true thing u wanted. O.o**

**Okay here is something to look for**

-E 

-D

-F

SONG- royals

number 24

singer- Karmin

Bye love yall


End file.
